mRNA hybridizing with probes specific for human endogenous retroviruses has been detected in leukocytes from patients with autoimmune diseases and normal individuals. We have used additional probes not available to us last year; however, we still do not have probes comparable to those used in the murine studies. Additional studies need to be performed with more specific subclass probes to determine whether or not there is disease specific expression.